


take a step that is new

by torigates



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: “Never have I ever had a threesome,” Robbie said.Jake brought his glass up to his mouth to take a sip, pausing for only the briefest moment to wonder how it was he got here.“Well,” David said. Jake noticed his cup was still firmly on the table in front of him. “What counts as a threesome?”





	take a step that is new

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Robbie said. 

Jake brought his glass up to his mouth to take a sip, pausing for only the briefest moment to wonder how it was he got here. 

He was too old for this shit. They all were, given he was surrounded by a group of mostly retired hockey players and their significant others. 

It was the ten year anniversary of the Caps Cup win, so how he ended up here wasn’t much of a mystery, really. The game itself wasn’t that surprising either, given the company. Around him others were taking their shot, or not as the situation warranted. 

“Well,” David said. Jake noticed his cup was still firmly on the table in front of him. “What counts as a threesome?” 

Everyone around them went still. Jake took his shot. 

“I was there,” Emily said next to him. “It definitely counts.” 

Jake spat his shot back out. 

“Woah,” Georgie said. “I thought that kind of thing only happened in the movies.” 

Jake couldn’t breathe. He coughed violently. Emily patted his back serenely, and he wanted to tell her to stop or to explain, but he couldn’t with the whole choking and not being able to breathe thing. 

Across the table, Kirill was bent over, wheezing. Jake took in the shocked faces of most of the people around the table, David’s former teammates and friends, and David looking slightly uncomfortable, slightly nervous. 

“Okay,” Jake said. “What the hell, someone start explaining.” 

Emily was biting her lip, the look that Jake had come to learn meant she was trying not to laugh. Kirill wasn’t bothering to hold back, he was practically on the floor he was laughing so hard. 

Jake looked to David once more. 

“Um,” he said. “Okay, don’t be mad.”

-

David wasn’t drunk, because David didn’t get drunk, but he was feeling warm and tipsy, having finished both beers Kiro gave him after Kiro pouted at him and said Emily would be offended and think David was a bad guest if he didn’t.

Emily swatted at Kiro’s shoulder, and insisted she wouldn’t be angry. “You don’t have to drink them, David,” she said with a warm smile. 

David believed her, but he also kind of didn’t. Not in a real way where he thought she would be mad at him if he didn’t have something to drink, but in the way where it felt like there were always things that David didn’t really understand, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t want to be a bad guest. 

So David drank the beers. It wasn’t like it was some terrible hardship, he thought as he finished off the second one. Normally he didn’t like to drink too much because he didn’t like to be out of control around other people. 

Kiro and Emily didn’t really count as other people. 

He was staying at their apartment in Pittsburgh so it wasn’t like he would have to take a cab back to a hotel and worry about the cabbie recognizing him and talking to David, or worse posting something about David online. It was fine to just relax, and let himself be. It was good that he was here. 

“It’s good that I’m here,” David said. 

Emily smiled at him brightly. 

“It is good!” Kiro said. “Am glad you finally admit, Davidson!” He grinned at David, and handed him another beer. 

David hid his smile behind the bottle. 

It was true David had been reluctant to make this visit. Change was always hard for him, David had his routines, even during the offseason. But Kiro had worked on his defenses for weeks, months even, until David had finally caved. 

“Admit my ideas are best,” Kiro said. 

“You have the best ideas, Kiro,” David told him, to see the way Kiro would beam at him. Kiro obliged. 

“I do,” Kiro agreed. “Right?” 

He looked at Emily for confirmation. She was sitting next to him on the couch, Kiro’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sometimes that kind of easy, open affection made David uncomfortable. With other couples, mostly. He didn’t know how to react to it, where to look. It was different with Kiro because he was like that with everyone. Or, he was like that with David. 

“You do,” Emily said. She rolled her eyes conspiratorially at David, but leaned in and gave Kiro a kiss on the cheek. 

It made David blush, and he looked away. 

The night wore on in the same fashion, but David stopped drinking after the third beer. It was already more than he had on any given night, and even though he felt safe with Kiro and Emily he didn’t like to feel overly out of control. 

At some point Emily said she wanted to go to bed, so the three of them had made their way upstairs. David thought they would part ways for the night, but instead the two of them herded him into their bedroom with him. 

They were all lying on the bed, with the TV on in the background. Some movie was playing, but David didn’t recognize it, and he wasn’t following along with it anyway. Somehow he ended up sandwiched between them, which maybe should have felt weird, but instead it was just nice. Emily was holding his hand, her thumb brushing against his knuckles, and Kiro was snuggled up next to him, his head resting on David’s shoulder. 

David didn’t always like to be touched, but this was nice. He knew that Kiro and Emily wouldn’t expect him to act in a particular way, wouldn’t get mad at him if he didn’t know what to do or where to put his hands. Right now that was out of his control anyway. Kiro had nuzzled underneath David’s arm, and Emily was still holding his other hand. 

It was nice to just let them be in charge. 

“Hey,” Emily said. 

“Hm?” David said, looking down at her. She was so beautiful. So nice. It was pointless to wish things could be different, but sometimes he thought about what his life would be like if he could fall in love with someone like her, instead of-- 

He shook his head, clearing it. As he said, it was pointless to wish things were different. 

“When Kir and I talked about having you in our bed, it wasn’t exactly like this,” she said. 

David’s head swung around to look at her, then back to Kiro. He was awake, eyes open and steady. They said, _you’re safe here, nothing is wrong_. 

He looked back to Emily. He could feel his cheeks flush from more than just alcohol, and suddenly, Jake’s voice in his head: _they called you pretty_. 

“Um,” he said. “You, um, talked about that?” 

His voice broke and that would be embarrassing, but Kiro was still a warm presence next to him, Emily’s grip on his hand firm and sure. 

She shrugged. “Yeah,” she said, like it was obvious. 

David looked back at Kiro. 

“Don’t expect me to deny it,” he said. “You’re very beautiful, Davidson, and we love you.” 

Beautiful. David turned the word over in his mind, wondering if it were better or worse than being pretty. But then, it didn’t really matter, did it, not when the warmth and care of Kiro’s voice had the second half of his statement ringing true. 

“Um,” he said. “I don’t--I’ve never--” 

“Hey,” Emily said again. “That wasn’t me trying to talk you into anything,” she said. “I’m a little drunk, and it just kind of sprung out.” She giggled, and when David glanced back at Kiro he was watching her with so much love in his eyes it made David’s chest ache. 

“Maybe,” he said, haltingly. “We could--” 

“David,” Kiro said. He sat up a little to look David in the eye. “You don’t have to--” 

“No, I know,” David said. “I trust you guys. I--” The words stuck in his throat, and David could only hope that they knew what he meant. 

He watched Emily and Kiro look at each other. They did that secret couples conversation without talking thing that David had seen from Oleg and his wife more than once. He didn’t really know what was happening, but he knew that he trusted Emily and Kiro. They would know what to do. 

Emily looked back at him. “Are you sure?” she asked. “We don’t have to.” 

David nodded. “I know,” he said. “I think--yeah. It won’t change anything, right?” he asked, looking to Kiro. 

Kiro cupped the back of David’s neck. “Could change many things,” he said. “But not how we feel about you. No matter what, yes?” 

David nodded, and looked back to Emily. “I haven’t, really,” he said. “With anyone.” Understanding dawned on her face, and David fought down another blush. “I mean, I’m not, I’ve had--” 

She smiled. “It’s okay,” she said. “We’ll take it as it goes.” She let go of his hand, and swung leg over, so she was straddled on his lap. 

She was warm and small, pressed up against David. She smiled at him, one arm going around David’s neck, the other reaching out for Kiro, who held her hand in his. 

She leaned in, pressing her mouth to his soft and sweetly. David didn’t know what to do with his hands, they hovered awkwardly at her waist, and he tried to kiss her back. 

It was nice. Soft, and not too wet. Her tongue came out to touch David’s lower lip, and he jerked back. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Sorry, sorry.” There was a burning in the back of his throat, and David would have run if it weren’t for her weight holding him down. 

She stroke his face. “Don’t apologize,” he said. “Not doing anything for you, huh?” There was a wry twist to her lips, and she didn’t _look_ angry, but a mix of shame and humiliation swirled low in his gut. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “You’re very pretty, I mean beautiful, I mean, it’s just--” 

“I’m a girl?” she said. She was still smiling. 

David looked down. “Hey,” she said, touching his chin. “Bisexuality isn’t for everyone.” She tapped Kiro on the shoulder. “You’re up, big guy.” 

Kiro grinned, first at Emily, then at David. 

“Davidson,” he said. 

Emily didn’t move off his lap, but she did let go of Kiro’s hand. He reached out for David, stroking his shoulder, his neck, the side of his face. David tried to relax, tried to lean into the kiss, when it came, but it didn’t feel right. He took a deep breath and tried to lose himself in the feel of Kiro’s lips on his, the comforting weight of Emily in his lap. 

Kiro was a good kisser, and David was glad they were here, but it didn’t feel _right_. 

Kiro pulled back. “I think… no?” he said, searching David’s eyes. 

David shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He wasn’t even-- he and Jake weren’t even together, but-- “I don’t think I can do this,” he said. “Sorry.” 

Kiro leaned his body against David’s. “Nothing to be sorry for,” he said. 

“I can go,” David said. “Let you two…” 

Emily shifted off his lap. “You could,” she said. “Or…” 

David looked at both of them. “Um,” he said. “I don’t really… know…” 

“You could stay,” Emily said. She and Kiro had another brief, silent conversation. “Me and Kir are gonna have sex, but you don’t have to leave,” she said. 

David thought about going back to the guest room, about lying alone in the spare bed, trying to sleep. The night had been so good and warm up until now, until David ruined things, but maybe Emily was saying he hadn’t ruined anything, that he could still be near them, soak up their warmth and love. 

Kiro kissed his cheek. “You can stay,” he said. “Is up to you, but we want you here.” 

“Um,” David said. “Okay.” 

Emily kissed his other cheek, then climbed over him to sit on Kiro’s lap. 

They just kissed at first. David didn’t know where to look. It felt rude to watch them, but they had all just agreed David would stay and watch, and maybe it would be rude to look away? 

Eventually Emily’s giggling drew his attention back to them. 

“Davidson, so shy!” Kiro said. “All red, and pretty.” 

He reached out, and stroke David’s face. It was the kind of touch that usually made him uncomfortable, except for how it was Kiro, and that made it comforting, grounding. 

“I’ve never--” David said again. He didn’t know how to finish the thought. There was a lot happening here that David had never done before. 

“Just relax,” Emily told him. “You don’t have to do anything. We won’t be offended no matter what.” 

“Even if you get up and leave in the middle!” Kiro added. His tone was joking, but there was a seriousness in his eyes that let David know that they really wouldn’t be offended if he left. David didn’t want to think about anything except the people here with him now, but thoughts kept floating across his mind, about Jake and whether he had ever done anything like this. 

David kept chasing them away. 

He focused on Kiro and Emily, hoping it would keep anyone else from his mind. They looked good together. David could see that, even if he wasn’t much interested in having sex with either one of them. Emily was still on Kiro’s lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. He had his hands up her shirt, David could see the way they roamed across her back, before sliding around and cupping her breasts. 

Emily moaned into Kiro’s mouth, pressing her chest into his touch. Kiro smiled into the kiss. Of course Kiro smiled during sex, David thought. He smiled all the time, why would this be any different. David quickly looked away from their mouths before any other thoughts could intrude. 

Their hips were pressed closely together. Emily rocked down every so often. David wondered if Kiro was hard. David wasn’t, but it felt like he could get there. That itself was a bit shocking. David didn’t normally watch porn. He was too nervous to look up the stuff he really wanted to see, and a lot of the rest of it didn’t do much for him. 

Before he had time to linger on that, Kiro’s hands came up, pulling Emily’s shirt up and over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, but before David could decide whether he should look at her breasts or away from them, they were covered by Kiro’s large hands. 

David hadn’t given Kiro’s hands much thought in the past. They weren’t particularly good, in the hockey sense, and although David felt a little bit guilty thinking it, it was true. They knew what to do here, though, stroking and squeezing Emily in a way she seemed to like, if the sounds she was making were any indication. 

“Feel good?” Kiro asked her, his thumbs stroking her nipples back and forth in a rhythmic motion. 

“Mmm,” Emily said. 

Kiro leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He didn’t take his hand off her other breast, and Emily leaned into the touch, letting out a gasp. 

David had never really seen the appeal of breasts, for all his teammates loved to talk about them. He didn’t want to touch Emily’s, or anyone else’s really, but he could sort of objectively see the appeal, given the sounds she was making and the way she squirmed in Kiro’s lap. 

Not long after that, Emily pulled back and took off Kiro’s shirt. She lifted up onto her knees, and Kiro helped her out of her sweatpants. Then he lifted his hips and she helped him do the same. The two of them were left in only their underwear. David was struck by the easy way they worked together. They were a team. 

“Like lineys,” David said, then slapped both hands over his mouth. 

Emily and Kiro burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god,” Emily said. 

“Davidson!” Kiro said, reaching out for him again and pinching his cheek. “You are _most_ adorable!” 

“Shut up,” David said. 

Emily and Kiro just kind of beamed at him for a moment, and even though David was still embarrassed it was pretty nice. 

They went back to kissing. Kiro slid down the bed a little bit so he could lay flat on his back, with Emily’s body draped over him. Kiro’s hands came up to her back, sweeping her hair over her opposite shoulder and giving David an unobstructed view of the two of them together. 

He didn’t know if they were always like this, or if they were showing off a little bit for his benefit, but David found he didn’t mind. David always enjoyed watching people be good at things, and Kiro and Emily were very good at being together. 

Things seemed to slow down and speed up all at once, coming to David in flashes. Kiro’s fingers slipped under Emily’s underwear and she gasped. Emily’s hips rocking back against his hand. Emily sliding down Kiro’s body, taking his briefs with her. The slap of Kiro’s erection against his belly when she freed his cock. 

David groaned when Emily took him into her mouth. 

“She’s so good,” Kiro said.

It didn’t sound like the way guys sometimes would talk about having their dicks sucked. It wasn’t crude or bravado--just a simple statement of fact, with maybe a touch of pride to it. There was no doubt he loved her. 

It made David ache. 

His own dick was hard, David was almost startled to realise. He pressed his palm over the front of his shorts. Kiro and Emily both groaned at that, and David felt a rush of, of something. He was embarrassed, obviously, no one but Jake had ever seen him like this, but there was something else there too, a little illicit thrill. 

Kiro and Emily _liked_ this. They liked that David was here, they liked that he was watching them, that he was turned on. 

He groaned, tilting his head back. 

“You can,” Emily said, gesturing to where he was touching himself. David blushed even further, and she shrugged. “Up to you,” she said. 

Kiro grinned at David, and David braced himself for whatever his friend might say, but instead he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up so she was straddling him once more. They both lost their underwear somewhere, and Emily sat up on her knees, before sinking back down on Kiro with one smooth motion. 

Emily rocked against him, and he leaned up to kiss her. 

David could tell they were working hard. He didn’t know if it was always like this between them, or if they were doing it for David’s benefit, or maybe some combination of the two. He had heard teammates talk about sharing a girl before, or about getting two girls into bed, and the thought had never personally appealed to him. 

Of course, sex in general wasn’t high on David’s list of priorities--with one notable exception. 

David wasn’t thinking about that exception right now. He was thinking about Kiro and Emily and good they looked together. He was so focused on them, his own arousal, when he noticed it, came as almost a surprise. 

Emily already said it was up to David, and he found he wanted to. He slid his hand under his shorts, palming himself. He let out a tiny grunt that had both of them turning to look at him. 

“You should--” Kiro started. 

David waited for him to continue. “I should?” he asked, when it was clear Kiro wasn’t going to say anything else. 

“Take it out,” he said. “Show us.” 

David felt himself blushing further. It was silly, maybe, to be embarrassed about taking out his cock, when they were both naked next to him, when they were literally having sex on the same bed. Still, David hesitated for another moment, before deciding it would only be fair. 

He lifted his hips, sliding his shorts and briefs down his hips. 

Kiro groaned. 

“What?” David asked. He fought the urge to cover himself. 

“Of course cock is pretty too,” Kiro said. 

Emily let out a startled gasp of laughter. 

David did cover himself then, bringing his hands up to his face to hide the embarrassment. There was also a tiny part of him that liked it, pleasure blooming in his belly at the thought of his own looks turning them on. 

“Don’t hide, Davidson,” Kiro said. 

David brought his hands down to his waist, where they hovered awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do with them, or what he should do next. The logical thing would be to touch himself. They were all here to get off, after all. 

He sucked in a slow breath, drawing his strength. He could do this. 

His right hand came up, fingers curling around the length of his cock. He sighed at the relief of finally getting to touch. 

“Oh shit,” Emily muttered. 

That embarrassed David too, but it also sent a thrill of pride and pleasure through him. He liked to watch them, and they thought he looked good. He groaned as his hand tightened around his length, hips flexing up, just slightly. 

Emily started to move again, her hands planted firmly on Kiro’s shoulders as she rocked her hips. David found himself stroking in time with her. The pace she set was torturously slow, much slower than David used when he jerked off, but he found he liked that too, liked the tease of it. 

It seemed to last forever. David could hardly take his eyes off the two of them working together. Any embarrassment or hesitance he felt was long since passed, as David got caught up entirely in the moment. 

His orgasm took him completely by surprise. David had hardly noticed how close he was, his hand moving in that slow steady pace Emily set for them. He spilled over his fist, hips arching off the bed, head thrown back. 

When he came to his senses, Kiro had his hands tightly around Emily’s hips, tight enough David could see the white points of pressure, as he fucked up into her. That slow steady pace was gone, and judging by the sounds they both made, their own completion was close. 

David wondered if Kiro’s hands would leave marks on Emily, ten tiny bruises where he gripped her. He wondered if they liked that. 

Emily came first, a deep low moan escaping her. Kiro wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her down to him, and kissing her hard. 

Eventually their movements slowed, and the only sound in the quiet bedroom was the three of them breathing heavily. Embarrassment rushed back over David, but oddly, none of the shame. He wondered if he should get up, let them have a private moment, or even smarter, sneak out back to the guest room. They’d opened their private life to him momentarily, but that circle would close back around the two of them, leaving Kiro and Emily as a pair, and David on his own again. 

The thought left David with a little pang of sadness, which David knew was silly. Kiro and Emily had their relationship, and David was their friend. It worked like that, and really, that was the way David wanted things. This was just a brief moment of--a brief moment. 

Kiro rolled off the bed and walked into their en suite bathroom. David admired his body as he went. It was strong, attractive. An athlete’s body. Really, things would be so much simpler in some ways if David _were_ in love with him. 

But he wasn’t. 

Before David could summon the strength to get up, Kiro reappeared. He handed David a warm washcloth. David blushed, but was thankful to have a task, something to do with his hands. He quickly wiped himself up, and pulled up his shorts and underwear. 

He looked around for somewhere to put the dirty cloth, a hamper or something, but didn’t see anything. 

“Throw it on floor,” Kiro said, sounding sleepy. 

David blushed. “No!” he said. “I can’t do that!” 

Kiro rolled his eyes, and plucked it from David’s hand, throwing it on the far side of the bed, opposite David. It took a lot of willpower not to climb over him and pick it up. The only thing that stopped him was knowing he would have to pass over a still naked Emily. Now that the moment had past, David found himself unable to look at her, and that distracted him from the thought of his dirty jizz cloth on their bedroom floor. 

Emily got up a moment later, pulling on her t-shirt and panties. David was relieved, but also he knew that meant the night was over and he should go back to his own room. 

“You think too hard,” Kiro said, from right next to him. 

David startled, but when he looked over he was relieved to see Kiro had a pair of underwear on. He’d seen Kiro naked plenty before, but that was always in the context of training and hockey, and therefore familiar. This was neither, completely new territory David didn’t understand how to navigate. 

“I don’t know how not to,” David admitted. 

“I know,” Kiro said. He took David’s hand, twining their fingers together. “But is okay?” 

David didn’t know if Kiro was referring to the hand holding, or David’s penchant for over thinking, but he nodded his agreement nonetheless. “Yes,” he said. “It’s fine.” 

“Good,” Kiro said decisively. “Now, you stay.” 

“Forever?” David asked. He knew his head was wonky because the idea didn’t sound so terrible, not really. He would have to go home for hockey eventually, and David knew he didn’t really belong here in Kiro and Emily’s lives, not permanently, not like this. 

Kiro laughed. “No, silly. Your team want you back, I think. Just tonight.” 

David nodded. Tonight he could do. “Yes,” he said. There was a tightness in the back of his throat, and a burning behind his eyes he didn’t want to examine too closely. Instead, he settled deeper into the bed, Kiro’s fingers still wrapped tightly around his. 

A moment later, the mattress dipped on his other side, and Emily climbed in next to him. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Did you want me to--” 

“You’re fine where you are,” she said, and snuggled up next to him. 

Perhaps it should have felt like too much, the two of them on either side of him. It didn’t, it felt nice and warm and comfortable, and David drifted off to sleep much quicker than he would have thought possible. 

In the morning Emily made them all breakfast, and David refused to let himself think about meal plans. Even he was allowed a cheat day every so often. The rest of his trip passed completely normally, if perhaps slightly more affectionately than David normally permitted. 

David kept waiting for things to get awkward or complicated between him and Kiro, but they never did. Kiro texted him the same kind of silly thoughts that crossed his mind, and David did his best to understand them. They trained together and got meals together like they always did. They didn’t talk about it often, but if it did Kiro would laugh about it and make David blush. 

It never happened again, but David wasn’t sad about that. Couldn’t bring himself to regret it, either.

-

“…so,” David finished. “That’s the whole story."

It was much later, and Jake and David were lying in their bed together. Jake had pestered David for the rest of the night until the story finally tumbled out of him (with Kirill and Emily’s permission, of course). 

“Wow,” Jake said. He still felt like his brain was melting a little bit. Okay, a lot. 

“Are you going to say anything else?” David asked, once the silence between them had stretched out for several moments. 

He sounded nervous, and Jake reached out, wrapping his arm around David’s shoulders. “I’m not mad,” he said, choosing his words carefully. He wasn’t mad, not really. There were a lot of points in David’s story where Jake could hear him talking around their own relationship. Jake was never mentioned in the story, but he could hear what David wasn’t saying too. “I mean, we weren’t together, obviously, I wouldn’t have any right…” 

“But you would be mad otherwise?” David asked, voice sounding small. 

Jake couldn’t lie, at least not to himself, there was a part of him that always liked that he had been David’s first, his only. It was a small--okay maybe not so small--part of him, but it was there. He realised that was completely unfair of him, Jake had other partners before David, he even had other partners in that awful breakup period where this happened, but they had mostly been that: awful. 

This didn’t sound like an awful experience. Not that Jake wanted David to have awful experiences! His thoughts were all muddy and confused and complicated. “No,” he said. “I wouldn’t be mad. I guess I’m just… jealous.” 

He peaked down at David, tucked up against Jake’s chest to check his reaction. There was a tiny smile curling up the corners of his mouth. 

“You like that!” Jake said. 

David pressed his face further against Jake’s chest, trying to hide his reaction, but it was too late, Jake could feel the smile David pressed into his skin. 

“Wow,” Jake said again. This night was blowing his mind in all different ways. 

“No,” David said. “I mean, maybe a little. It’s just, I used to lie awake thinking about you with other girls.” The words came out slow and measured, like it cost David something to tell Jake he affected him, even a decade later. “I never thought you’d…” 

“What, you didn’t think I cared?” Jake asked, slightly hurt. If anyone, David had played his cards closer to the chest at the time. Even now, he could be hard to read. Jake knew him, but that was after years of practice. Jake was an open book. 

“I didn’t know I could affect you like that,” David said. 

“You can,” Jake said. “You do.” 

David leaned in, his mouth brushing over Jake’s. The kiss was easy, born out of years and years of practice. There had been a time Jake thought they never would get here. There was a time they almost didn’t. 

He kissed David harder, pulling him on top of Jake’s body, and spreading his legs so David could lie between them.

David came willingly, and it didn’t take long for their clothes to be pushed aside as their bodies rocked together in that familiar motion, no less exciting or thrilling for its familiarity. Jake gripped David’s ass, urging him on. David kissed him, deep and harsh, and Jake reveled in it. 

“Oh god,” he moaned. “David, come on, come on me, please, want your come, want you to mark me up.” 

David groaned, hips moving faster. Jake came, almost painfully hard, his fingers gripping David tight. David didn’t take long, following after him with a few thrusts against Jake’s softening cock that bordered on too much. 

David’s come was hot against his stomach, and David reached down between them, rubbing their combined mess into Jake’s skin. He brought his fingers up to Jake’s mouth, feeding him their come, and then kissed him around his fingers in Jake’s mouth. 

It was filthy and perfect. 

Jake held David until he began to tense up with the need to get them both clean, then reluctantly let him go. David padded across their room to the bathroom, and Jake admired his ass as he went, still a thing of beauty. 

When he returned a moment later, it was with a warm washcloth he wiped across Jake’s belly and thighs, his sensitive groin. He disappeared again to dispose of the cloth, before climbing back into bed and settling down next to Jake, an arm draped over Jake’s middle. 

“Do you feel better?” David asked, the barest hint of amusement colouring his voice. 

Jake took a moment to think about it. “I do,” he said. “Is it weird if the cuddling bothered me more?” he asked. Even if David had full on sex with Kirill and Emily, Jake still thought it would be the after part that bothered him more. David was so reserved with everyone most of the time, that affectionate side was supposed to be Jake’s. 

Rationally, he knew that wasn’t true, or even fair. Jake wanted David to have friends and to open up to them, and he was glad he had Kirill when Jake couldn’t be there for him. 

But still, it bristled. 

David was quiet while he thought it over. 

“I don’t think it’s weird,” he said. “I wouldn’t like to think about anyone else having this with you.” He punctuated ‘this’ with a squeeze of Jake’s ribs. 

“So you don’t see any threesomes in our future?” Jake asked. “You know, I’ve never had one.” 

David rested his chin on Jake’s chest so he could look up at him. That shy smile was there again, and Jake knew David was thrilled. It didn’t bother Jake. He liked that David was possessive of him, it made him feel like they were on equal footing. He liked that David could surprise him, even now. 

He liked everything about David, really. 

“I love you,” he said. 

David pressed a kiss to the underside of Jake’s pec. “You’re not wishing you could--” 

Jake reached down and covered David’s mouth with his palm. “I’m not wishing for anything that isn’t right in front of me,” he said. “Even if it means I lose a couple drinking games.” 

David laughed behind Jake’s palm. Jake didn’t need anything else.


End file.
